


Quiet truth

by Kindred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Forced Breeding, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Merlin, Protective Arthur, Werewolf Arthur, Werewolf Percival, Werewolves, werewolf elyan, werewolf gwaine, werewolf lancelot, werewolf leon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: They are locked up in a cell 6 of them have been turned into werewolves and one of them might have been forced into heat.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur looked over to Merlin; the young wizard was huddled into the corner naked as the day he was born covered in bruises and cuts. He felt guilty as he sat across from him his own state isn’t much better but he isn’t the one who had just forced to take 6 knots. Rubbing his eyes he looked up when he saw Lancelot stood up from his patch of the call floor and walked over to Merlin. Arthur watched as he took off his shirt and helped Merlin put it on. “T-Thank you.” Came the horses whimpered, the knight then sat down and warped his arm around Merlin pulling him close to shirt his warmth. 

They all feel guilty about what they had done to Merlin; their little wizard wasn’t able to use his magic thanks to a collar around his throat blocking his magic. “You know if we ever get out of here your father won’t be pleased to learn that his son and knight are werewolves and his ward is a wizard,” Gwaine said Merlin whimpered and warped his arms around himself and earn himself a growl from Lancelot and Arthur. “I’m just saying, it’s not like we can hide the werewolf part, once a month we are going to be monsters for three nights.” He told him.   
“We just leave Camelot for those three nights; we say we are going hunting and head to a field where you will be safe,” Merlin whispered,   
“What about you?” Leon asked the dark haired wizard.   
“You need someone to keep a leash on you,” Merlin smirked a little,  
“I think you have done enough for us Merlin,” Arthur said softly, those he felt bile rise up in his throat as an image appears in his head of one of the other mounting Merlin, he rubbed his eyes while his head rested against the bars.   
“Y-You’re not going to turn me in?” Merlin asked all eyes are now turned to Arthur as the blonde prince open his eyes and looked at the large bright blue orbs. Arthur frowned seeing the knights all looking at him and he shook his head.   
“Merlin I would never turn you in, why would you think that you idiot?”   
“Oh, I don’t know maybe because our father the King of Camelot has a nasty habit of burning people like me?” He told him “And you have done things that made me think…”   
“I would?” Arthur asked, Merlin, nodded and rested his head back on Lancelot’s shoulder.

Frowning at himself now Arthur pushed himself up onto his knees and crawled over to Merlin and knelt in front of him. He reached out and hooked his fingers under the wizard’s chin and got him to look at him. “Merlin I’ve known you since you were 10 years old, you are my brother, my best friend and heat partner.”Merlin blushed and looked up him. “If father ever found out about you, then I would risk everything just for you.” He smiled softly at him as he leant in and kissed him gently on the lips.  
“Same here,” Percival said, and all the knights nodded suddenly feeling very protective of Merlin, more so since they knotted him. 

When the alpha who turned Arthur and the other returned he made a bee line for Merlin, the wizard was still unable to use his magic felt weak as the alpha reached out and grabbed him by the shoulder. “LET HIM GO!” Arthur snarled, his turning amber with anger   
“Do you know how rare it is to find an Omega? Let alone an omega wizard? It’s pure gold dust.” He purred as he ran his dirty finger nail down Merlin’s cheek. “He will a wonderful mother to my pack pups.” He grinned. Arthur and the other snarled and attacked the alpha, letting their wolves take over as they tear the Alpha apart. Merlin slides down the wall his hand resting on his stomach as he watched them kill the alpha wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

The dead alpha’s second looked at the group, Merlin was leaning against Lancelot for support all of them dripping with blood as they stood there. Arthur and the knights had found their armour and weapons and now stood there ready to attack the pack. “If you want our omega you will have to come through us!” Arthur snarled, the second blinked at the blade pointed at her chest before raising an eye brow.   
“If you have already mated with him then he is no use to us.” She said, Arthur, frowned but didn’t lower his sword.   
“But your alpha…”   
“Was bat shit crazy, he should have never ordered you be captured and then bitten. We like to live a quiet life away from your insane father, we didn’t need this. You’re free to leave… just let us look at your wounds and take some warm clothes for your friend.” 

They all bathed in a warm bath before drying off and getting dressed, Merlin’s wounds were healing through his magic as well as the wolf’s healer. It seems that the alpha went insane after his mate has killed along with his pups thanks to the king and he thought it was only fair to turn his favourite son and his best Knights into a monster and force his ward to be bred from. “Again I am truly sorry for what happen and thank you for freeing us from him.” The second said she bowed to Arthur and the Knights.   
“Did my father really kill a pregnant omega?” The blonde asked the long red headed wolf nodded and looked low at the ground.   
“She was human as well; she went to the market in Camelot and was captured. The alpha howled when he felt her die, so please if the king finds out about you and your friends run, he will not show you mercy.” She knew it was a hard thing for the Prince to hear, but Arthur had already known the cruelties his father can deliver. 

They borrowed some horses and started to head back to Camelot, Merlin was quiet and he huddled close to Gwaine now his eyes red and puffy from crying and Arthur was worried when Gwaine asked if they stopped for a little bit. Merlin moved a tree and started to throw up as tears ran down his cheek. “Merlin,” Arthur whispered as he stood next to him and rubbed his back.   
“I-I can’t go back there Arthur I can’t!” The prince pulled him into a hug and looked at his friends.   
“Merlin I won’t let him hurt you, you know that right?” He whispered to the panicking wizard as he held him. But Merlin shook his head and pulled away from him and leant against the tree.  
“You don’t understand Arthur, the only reason why I’m his ward and if anything happens to you he’s got an omega on standby to give him more than one heir. He would have already had an heir if you haven’t become my heat partner.” He sobbed  
“That son of a bitch.” Leon hissed as watched Merlin curl up on himself.  
“I say we kill him.” Percival growled, “We just kill him in his sleep then Arthur will be king and Merlin will be Queen.”

Once Arthur snapped out of his thoughts he knelt down in front of Merlin and wiped away his tears. The wizard looked up at him his bright blue eyes shining with tears. “Merlin you belong to me.”Arthur told him with a smile, there was a caught behind him and he turned to look at the knights who glared at him “Okay you belong to us, whatever father has plan for you he will never have it.” He whispered as he kissed him on the forehead, he moved his hands to Merlin’s elbows and helped him to stand before placing his hand on his stomach “I won’t let him harm out pups.” He smiled; Merlin smiled back at him and let out a small laugh.  
“Pups.”  
“A litter of pups.” Eylan chuckled, and they all smiled as Arthur helped Merlin to stand up.   
“Pup from each of us?” Percival wondered out loud, the group looked at him as he came out of his thought.  
“Now there is a thought.” Gwaine said with a large grin as he walked up to Merlin and nuzzled his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived back to Camelot the King rushed to meet them, he took in the state of them and looked horrified as Arthur helped Merlin down from the horse and hold him up. “Arthur w-what happen? You have been gone for weeks!” Uther said,   
“We were taken prisoner, but we got free,” Arthur said as he kept Merlin close as the king reached out and stroked his cheek. Arthur growled at his father for touching his mate the king looked shocked as he took a step back and looked at his son. “Sorry, they forced Merlin to have his heat I had no choice… we had no choice.” The prince as he looked at his knight. The king’s eyes darken for a moment as he looked at his son and then at the knights and then at his ward.  
“At least you all back safe and sound.” He said with a sharpness to his voice. “Go and see Gaius.” He waved them off before storming back into the castle.

Merlin sat in Gaius home he has sat on the work bed his knees brought up under his chin as he looked at the older man. He liked Gaius he was nice to him, he helped him with his magic and hid it from Uther. “He can’t know what really happens.” Arthur tells the older man “All this happen because of him.” The prince spat as he paced.   
“We must protect Merlin at any cost,” Percival says   
“I do agree, but this is a problem Arthur to try and hide what you and the other have become will be difficult almost impossible.”   
“I can try and hide it with my magic?” Merlin asked, “I’ve done something like it with the dragon.”   
“Not while you were pregnant.”Gaius tells him as he hands him a drink “You will need your magic to try to protect yourself.” The wizard pales slightly, as he looked down into the cup and then downed it. Lancelot placed a hand on his shoulders and rubbed his back.   
“W-What can we do?” Merlin asked, “He will try something.” He knows what Uther could do hurt him and the pups, could organise a trip or a fall or a poison in a drink anything. He wouldn’t put pass Uther to do any of those things he often tries to stop Arthur from helping him with his heats so he could have the honour of fully bonding.   
“I still say we kill him,” Percival mumbled.

Arthur made sure Merlin was never alone always one of his mates with him at any time, day or night. What that wolf told them about the murder of the alpha’s mate and pups sent chills down Arthur’s body and he knows the Knights share the same feeling. The prince is being to believe Percival might be right maybe they will need to kill the king. He runs his hands down his face as he looked at himself in the mirror, he could feel his wolf under his skin clawing to protect his mate. At this moment in time Merlin has curled up asleep on his bed he looked peaceful as laid there and the wolf walked over to Merlin and knelt on the bed and watched him as he stroked his face. 

Merlin wrinkled his nose as he opens his eyes and looked up at the amber eyes of the prince “Hello my sleeping beauty.” Arthur whispered the warlock smiled back at him as they laid there “I’ve got the fireplace lit, you were shivering.”   
“Where is Uther?” He asked   
“Moping somewhere in the castle.” He keeps running his fingers down the dark haired teen’s cheek. Merlin moved closer to him and nuzzled his face into the chest and let Arthur warp his arms around him. “My pretty mate.” He growled at him softly at him kissing the top of his head and kissed the rest of the way down his face until he got to his lips. Biting his bottom lip Merlin pushed Arthur onto his back and saddled his hips and looked down at him with a heavy blush on his face.   
“I know what you want.” He whispered the prince’s hand were on his hips, slipping under his shirt and rubbed the soft skin. He watched as Merlin let out a breathless sigh as he reacted his to his touch and he couldn’t help but smile as watched him rock his hips.   
“Do you?” The blonde whispered  
“Yes, you and the others I can feel you in the back of my mind. You all want me, to touch my skin to fill me.” He moaned, as the prince moved his hands up the warlock’s chest helping Merlin to take his shirt off.   
“Tell us no Merlin, tells you don’t want us and we will just protect you and our pups.” Arthur moaned as he felt himself become hard as Merlin kept rocking their growing erection together through their clothes. 

The warlock growled softly as he looked down at Arthur as he spread his hands cross wolf’s chest and kissed him “I would never say no to you or to the others. You’re my pack, my wolves.” He smiled; he then sat up and pressed his hands to his stomach “The fathers to my pups. I don’t blame any of you for what happen in those cells I rather it is your lot then that alpha.” He smiled at him. Arthur growled as he pulled down for a kiss and then spun them both around and knelt above him.   
“Good because it would kill me if you had said no.”


End file.
